Miracle Love
by teleportbabies
Summary: Ch 2 UP! "Aku tak suka berinteraksi dengan yeoja. Mengerti?" -Kai- KaiHun dan lainnya. GS! Exo fanfiction. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Miracle Love Chapter 1/?****© T****eleportbabies**

**Happy reading^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Andweeee! Aaa aku tidak mau pindah dari Busan. Appa dan Umma saja yang pergi ke Seoul." Seorang yeoja cantik berambut blonde terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Baru bangun dari tidurnya sudah disuguhi permintaan tak menyenangkan.

"Tidak bisa Sehunnie! Jangan begitu dong. Umma dan Appa kan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau kan tau pekerjaan Appamu selalu pindah-pindah? Di Seoul lebih banyak tempat rekreasi juga Hunnie." rayu sang Umma.

"Andweee! H..Hiks… Umma juga tau kan disini aku punya kenangan? Aku tidak bisa!"

Seorang yeoja cantik bernama Sehun beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air matanya. Tak peduli dengan wajah kusam yang baru bangun, ia berlari. Menuju ke tempat yang paling indah menurutnya. Tepat dibelakang perumahan rumahnya. Pantai Kisseu.

Sehun yang memang tidak memakai alas kaki apapun, ia dengan senang hati menginjakkan kakinya di pasir putih khas Pantai Kisseu.

Membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar kesamping sambil memejamkan mata. Menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Menikmati angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Tak sadar Sehun menitikkan air matanya. Mengingat kenangannya bersama seorang namja yang ia cintai.

Ia lekas menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal lucu dan tertawa. Berusaha mengurangi rasa rindunya.

'Apa aku ke Seoul saja? Kalau aku disini kan aku akan terus mengenangmu.' Pikir Sehun.

…

"Aku pulang~"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Sehun pulang dengan tampang yang agak kusam. Ia habis bermain-main pasir dengan anak-anak disana. Ditambah ia belum mandi.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamarnya, namun saat mendengar suara-suara dari kamar Umma dan Appanya, ia memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Sehun nyaman disini. Kita tidak usah pergi."

Perkataan Umma Sehun membuat Appa Sehun menghelakan nafasnya kasar.

"Hhh..Hanni untuk apa terus disini? Kau lihat kan Sehun sulit sekali melupakan dia. Dan… Sehun selama ini tidak pernah mempunyai teman selain dia. Di Seoul mungkin-"

"Di Seoul itu marak pergaulan bebas Jonghyun!" Umma Sehun agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Sssst… Jangan pikirkan hal negative, berpikirlah positif sayang."

"Tapi aku takut! Hiks." Umma Sehun mulai menitikkan air mata. Appa Sehun pun membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

Sehun yang mendengar pembicaraan orang tuanya hanya tersenyum miris. Memang dirinya tidak pernah mempunyai teman kecuali dia. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan lekas melanjutkan langkah ke kamarnya.

…

Bbbuk

"Jonghyun! Apa itu?"

"Ayo kita cek!"

Sepasang suami istri terkejut mendengar bunyi seperti benda berat yang terjatuh. Mereka langsung beranjak ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari kamar anaknya, Sehun.

"Aduh!" Sehun memijit-mijitkan betrisnya perlahan. Ia bermaksud mengeluarkan koper dari ruang sempit kamarnya. Tenaganya yang mungkin terlalu bernafsu, kopernya malah terpental menibani betis kaki kanannya.

"Omo Sehunnie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Umma Sehun langsung menghampiri anak kesayangannya itu.

"Katanya kita mau pindah ke Seoul." Jawab Sehun disertai senyuman manisnya.

Umma dan Appa Sehun pun saling lirik.

"Sehunnie-

"Sehun sekarang mau ke Seoul."

…

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru! Nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Yeoja cantik berambut blonde itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas sambil tersenyum. Mungkin wajah cantiknya menarik banyak perhatian. Terdengar siulan kecil dari namja-namja. Leeteuk Songsaengnim yang melihatnya pun langsung mendeath glare namja-namja tersebut. Seketika mereka bungkam. Yeoja itu tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi! Namaku Oh Sehun, kalian bisa panggil aku Sehun. Aku pindahan dari Busan. Salam kenal." ucap yeoja berambut blonde bernama Sehun itu.

"Salam kenaaal!" seisi kelas seraya kompak mengatakannya.

'Waaaah banyak teman.' Batin Sehun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sehun kau akan duduk dengan Jongin, karena hanya kursi disebelahnya yang kosong." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Leeteuk Songsaengnim pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja Jongin yang terletak di baris dekat pintu deretan 3. Wajahnya langsung berubah masam melihat kursinya kosong.

"Hhh~ Jongin kenapa sih? Setiap ada murid baru yeoja, dia pasti menghilang!" Leeteuk Songsaengnim bertolak pinggang.

"Jongin gay Saem~" Sahut seorang namja dikelasnya. Kelas yang semula hening pun berubah menjadi ricuh tawaan.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Gay? Bukankah gay itu pecinta sesama jenis?' Batin Sehun. Ia jadi agak merinding.

"Hhh~ Yasudah Sehun silahkan duduk. Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya."

…

TEEEEEEET

"Baiklah pelajaran sampai disini. Ingat tugas kelompok ini harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Terdiri dari 2 orang! Dengan teman sebangku."

"Ne Saem~"

…

Kim Jongin POV

TEEEEET

"Hoaaaam~ Sudah istirahat ya? Ah aku ketinggalan 2 pelajaran. Hhh." Aku yang semula berbaring di kursi taman belakang sekolah langsung beranjak bangun.

'Haduh anak baru yeoja ya? Zzzzz.' Batinku.

Kalian pasti berpikirkan kenapa aku kabur? Aku takut. Sangat takut.

"Anak baru di kelas 12-1 cantik ya!"

"Iya cantik. Ah aku iri."

"Dia kelihatannya polos ya."

"Dari Busan kan?"

Apa ini? Disepanjang jalan semuanya membicarakan anak baru. 12-1? Kelasku kan itu. Aku mengacak rambutku asal.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!"

Author POV

"Hai Sehun"

"Hai cantik!"

Pletak

"Ah aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Sakit Baekkie~" seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol mengusap-usap pelipis kirinya yang habis dijitak oleh kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, yeoja mungil dan lincah itu tidak mempedulikannya, ia menghampiri Sehun si anak baru dan duduk disebelahnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat kedua teman kelasnya yang belum ia kenali.

"Hai Sehun, aku Baekhyun! Salam kenal!" ucap Baekhyun disertai senyum lebarnya dan menunjukkan eye smilenya.

"Hai! Aku Chanyeol! Aku kekasih Baekkie." Ucap seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum, "Hai juga, aku Sehun. Salam kenal ya!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol balas menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun kau membawa bekal?" Tanya Baekhyun karena ia melihat Sehun yang mengeluarkan suatu benda kotak dari dalam tasnya. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hai Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Ayo ke kantin!" sahut seorang yeoja bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak sendiri dibelakangnya banyak orang yang mengekorinya. Mereka adalah teman-teman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hai Sehun, aku Kyungsoo!"

"Aku Yixing"

"Aku ketua kelas disini, namaku Suho."

"Aku Jongdae!"

"Yak suaramu sangat cempreng Jongdae!" teriak Baekhyun. Jongdae memang mempunyai suara yang cempreng padahal ia namja.

"Tidak sadar diri kau juga cempreng!" Suho yang melihat akan adanya perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan Jongdae pun langsung memisahinya.

"Aku Sehun. Salam kenal ya semuanya!" ucap Sehun disertai senyum cantiknya.

"Kau mau ikut ke kantin?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kan aku bawa bekal."

"Baiklah. Daah Sehun!"

Sehun POV

Wah aku senang sekali banyak teman disini. Semuanya ramah dan baik. Aku membuka kotak bekalku. Menghirup aroma nasi goreng buatan Ummaku yang sepertinya enak.

Braaak

…

"Jongin, dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tak sengaja mereka semua berpapasan dengan Jongin yang entah dari mana.

"Hhh. Kau tau kan pasti." Jongin menghelakan nafas kasar. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Chanyeol dan lainnya yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah tau akan ketakutan Jongin. Entah apa yang terjadi bila Jongin melihat ada yeoja baru yang duduk di samping kursi duduknya.

…

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan!" Sehun marah. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Ck! Awas kau ya kalau berani dekat-dekat dengan Jongin! Jongin itu milikku!" Sehun menatap yeoja yang hmm menurutnya cantik didepannya dengan heran. Ia saja tidak tau Jongin itu siapa.

"Aku saja tidak tau Jongin itu siapa!" Sehun meninggikan volume bicaranya. Ia berjongkok ke bawah untuk merapikan bekal makanannya yang tumpah akibat ulah yeoja didepannya.

"Jongin itu namja yang duduk disebelahmu!"

"Sudah Krys! Ayo ke kantin aku lapar."

"Iya sebentar! Awas ya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jongin!" Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Krystal itu meninggalkan Sehun setelah sebelumnya menginjak tangan Sehun. Sehun meringis sakit. Setelah itu Krystal segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang menunggunya di depan kelas.

Jantung Krystal berdebar kencang, melihat Jongin yang ternyata ada juga didepan kelas. Melihat semua apa yang dilakukannya. Jongin memandang tajam kearah Krystal. Krystal yang ketakutan pun segera menarik tangan Sulli sahabatnya menuju kantin.

"Aw sakit!" Sehun meniup-niupkan jari-jarinya yang diinjak Krystal. Jari-jarinya memerah dan berdenyut-denyut. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya. Ia melihat seorang namja tampan berkulit tan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Sepertinya Sehun mengerti, ia mau lewat. Sehun segera membereskan nasi goreng yang berceceran dilantai kelas dengan tangan kanannya. Karena tangan kirinya habis diinjak Krystal.

Sehun tak habis pikir, namja didepannya malah ikut berjongkok dan membantunya membereskannya. Sebelumnya namja itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tissue dari saku belakang celananya. Ia menggunakan tissue untuk membereskannya.

"Go..gomawo." Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dan duduk kembali ke kursi duduknya. Ia terkejut melihat namja tadi ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau Jongin?" Tanya Sehun. Orang yang dipanggil pun menengok.

"A..Aku Sehun. Salam kenal." Entah kenapa suara Sehun jadi terbata-bata. Melihat Jongin yang menatapnya tajam membuatnya takut.

"Ya. Asal kau tau. Aku tak suka berinteraksi dengan yeoja. Mengerti?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap aneh Jongin.

"Jongin…

.

.

.

.

.

Apa kau gay?" ucap Sehun pelan.

**TBC**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracle Love Chapter ****2****/?**** by T****eleportbabies**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Aku pulang..."

"Loh? Kok tidak ada orang?"

Sehun memasuki rumahnya. Sepi tidak ada orang. Memang Sehun hanya tinggal bertiga bersama Umma dan Appanya. Appanya tentu sedang bekerja, namun kemana Ummanya? Ia celingukan kesana kemari hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah note tertempel dikulkas.

_Sehun, Umma pergi ke supermarket sebentar_

_Jangan lupa makan^^_

_Umma _

Sehun melangkah menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya ia ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan menaruh tasnya. Ia membuka tudung saji di atas meja. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat ada makanan kesukaannya yang terhidang di sana, kimchi. Ia pun makan dengan lahap. Ditambah tadi bekal makannya dijatuhkan seseorang. Sehun pun makan dengan perasaan kesal karena mengingatnya.

...

Ting nong

Bel rumah Sehun berbunyi. Sehun yang sedang mencuci piring habis makannya langsung buru-buru menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia mengelap tangannya yang basah dan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya. Ia beranjak membuka pintu.

"Annyeong." Seorang namja tampan dan juga cantik menurut Sehun menyapanya lembut. Sehun bingung, karena ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku tetangga sebelah rumahmu. Kebetulan Ummaku habis membuat kue dan ia menyuruhku membaginya."

"Ah iya, gomawo err..."

"Aku Luhan. Kau boleh memanggilku Oppa karena aku 4 tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Ah iya Oppa. Oppa mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Salam untuk Ummamu dan Appamu."

"Ah iya."

Sehun kembali menutup pintu rumahnya.

'Tetangga yang baik sekali.' Batin Sehun.

...

"Aku pulang."

Jongin memasuki rumahnya yang seperti istana. Ia langsung melempar asal tasnya ke sembarang sofa dan merebahkan dirinya di salah satu sofa besar di ruang Tv. Tak lama seorang maid namja datang menghampirinya.

"Tuan muda Jongin sudah pulang? Lebih baik anda langsung mandi."

"Malas. Aku mau makan. Masakan aku ramen."

"Err maaf Tuan, saya tidak bisa memasak."

"Kau itu maid masa tidak bisa memasak!"

"Itu tugas maid yeoja Tuan. Mereka sedang belanja sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau tau! Cepat."

Maid namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya ragu-ragu kemudian pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Jongin mendecih kesal. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk bantal yang ada di ruang Tv. Lama-kelamaan Jongin pun tertidur.

...

"_Jongi__n a__pa kau gay?"__ ucap seorang yeoja pelan._

"_Hey Jongin?"_

"_Jongin!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Yak!"_

"_Aku tidak gay! Jangan sok dekat denganku." Jawab Jongin ketus. Ia menjawabnya karena merasa terganggu dengan Sehun yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. _

"_Ya ya aku percaya." Ucap Sehun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. _

_Jongin menatap Sehun heran sambil menaikan alisnya. _

"_Aku yeoja. Kau mau bicara denganku dan tadi membantuku."_

"_Terpaksa." _

"_Memang kenapa kau tidak suka berinteraksi dengan yeoja?"_

"_Tidak butuh."_

"_Jadi, kau tidak butuh Ummamu HAH?"_

"_Ummaku sudah meninggal! PUAS?"_

_Jongin beranjak dan meninggalkan kelas entah kemana. Sehun mematung ditempat duduknya._

'_Apa aku salah bicara?' Batinnya._

_Setelah bel masuk, Jongin dan Sehun pun mengikuti pelajaran tanpa ada interaksi sama sekali. _

Sehun merebahkan diri diranjang yang empuk dikamarnya. Ia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Jongin, teman sebangkunya tadi.

'Apa Jongin sampai tidak suka berinteraksi dengan yeoja karena ditinggal Ummanya? Ah aku jadi tidak membayangkan kalau aku jadi Jongin.' Pikir Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memanjatkan doa mudah-mudahan Ummanya akan selalu ada disisinya.

...

"Kau bangunkan Tuan muda Jongin sana."

"Tidak mau. Kau saja."

"Kau saja."

"Kau!"

Para maid saling menunjuk rekan sesama maid. Mereka semua sama-sama tidak mau untuk membangunkan Jongin. Jongin dikenal maid sebagai namja yang mudah marah. Jadi semuanya takut kalau Jongin tidak suka dibangunkan dan memecatnya. Apalagi Jongin pernah menegaskan kalau ia tak suka ada maid yeoja. Biarpun begitu, maid yeoja tetap dipekerjakan Appa Jongin untuk memasak.

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua maid yeoja pun menegok ke sumber suara. Mereka pun langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang Tuan besar." Sapa maid yeoja kompak.

"Ya. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Appa Jongin lembut. Appa Jongin memang dikenal maid sebagai orang yang lembut dan baik hati.

"Err.. Kami ingin membangunkan Tuan muda Jongin tapi-" jawab salah satu maid yang langsung dipotong oleh Appa Jongin yang sudah mengetahui situasinya.

"Biar aku yang bangunkan. Kalian lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Ucap Appa Jongin dibalas anggukkan para maid yeoja.

...

"_Berubahlah Jongin." Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung datang mengusik ketenangan seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedang duduk sendirian dipasir pantai sambil menatap langit. _

"_Untuk apa aku berubah?" jawabnya. _

"_Untuk yeoja yang mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya." _

"_Aku tidak punya yeoja yang kucintai lagi selain Ummaku dan dia. Aku juga tidak menyukai dia lagi." Jawabnya ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari namja jangkung yang kini ada dihadapannya. _

"_Ada, suatu saat."_

"_Tidak ada suatu saat."_

"_Ada dan saat itu juga kau akan meninggalkannya dan dia hidup sepertimu sekarang ini."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" Jongin merenyit. _

"_Kau akan meninggalkan yeoja itu selamanya." _

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkan seseorang, pasti orang itu yang meninggalkanku!" _

"_Kau yang meninggalkannya!" _

_Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Baik aku akan hidup tanpa yeoja saja biar aku tidak akan meninggalkannya!"_

"_Ssstt... tarik lagi ucapanmu itu dan ubah sikapmu. Aku menyanyangimu." Orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Setelah orang itu pergi Jongin pun teringat orang yang berbicara dengannya itu 'siapa' dan ia pun langsung mematung dan berteriak kencang di pantai yang sepi kemudian menangis sesegukkan. _

_..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung berteriak. Membuat Appanya yang sedang ada dikamarnya langsung menghampiri Jongin dan duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Kau mimpi buruk sayang?" tanya Appa Jongin.

Grep

Jongin memeluk Appanya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Appanya. Appa Jongin pun mengelus pelan rambut Jongin dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin seraya menenangkannya.

"Appa, Jongin takut. Mimpi itu lagi." Jawab Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit gemetar.

"Jongin, semua orang pasti mengalaminya. Meinggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Kau tidak perlu takut."

"Aku takut."

"Kau namja, tidak boleh takut. Kalau dipikir, sekarang bisa saja Appa meninggalkanmu atau kau meninggalkan Appa."

Jongin langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Appanya.

"Tidak! Appa tidak boleh pergi! Aku juga tak akan pergi dari Appa!"

Sedetik kemudian ia kembali memeluk Appanya membuat Appanya terkekeh pelan.

...

Esoknya

"Neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen tingkeobel ttaranaseotdeon Neverland~ Geu gose naega neowa barabomyeo utgo isseo nan~ yeongwonhan- " Seorang yeoja sedang bersenandung ria menyanyikan lagu Peterpan dari boyband EXO yang baru ia ketahui dari Baekhyun temannya. Nyanyiannya terputus melihat teman sebangkunya, Jongin, ditarik paksa oleh seorang yeoja yang ia benci, yang menjatuhkan bekal makanannya kemarin. Sehun-yeoja itu- pun penasaran dan mengikuti langkah mereka pergi.

Krystal menarik Jongin menuju kelas yang tidak terpakai. Sehun menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pintu dan berusaha mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Jongin! Kembalilah seperti dulu. Aku...mencintaimu. Kau juga masih mencintaiku kan?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohongi dirimu! Aku-"

CUP

Jongin mengecup kilas bibir Krystal. Krystal langsung terdiam.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu. Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Ucap Jongin pelan kemudian meninggalkan Krystal.

Sehun yang kaget tiba-tiba Jongin ingin keluar dari kelas langsung berusaha berlari cepat.

...

Di kelas

Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Nafasnya masih belum teratur karena habis berlari tadi.

'Jadi Jongin dan Krystal dulunya sepasang kekasih? Dan mungkin Jongin yang mengakhirinya.' Pikir Sehun. Wajah Sehun tampak sedikit memerah mengingat dirinya melihat tontonan gratis –ciuman- antara Kai dan Krystal.

"Loh? Kok aku jadi memikirkan mereka sih?" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hhh... Aku lapar." Sehun mengelus-elus perutnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk mencari Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya makan. Namun nihil, entah mereka dimana sekarang. Sehun pun pergi sendirian ke kantin.

Di kantin

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk dia makan. Tidak ada tempat yang kosong.

'Aku makan dimana dong. Dikelas kan jauh.' Pikir Sehun. Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi sekolah tanpa tujuan yang jelas sambil membawa nampan makanan sampai ia bertemu Baekhyun.

"Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun.

Sehun pun membalas sapaannya, "Hai Baekhyun!"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sehun. Baekhyun tidak sendirian, dia bersama Chanyeol. Mereka berdua merenyit heran melihat Sehun yang membawa nampan makanan.

"Aku mau makan, tapi dikantin bangkunya penuh. Aku lagi mencari tempat duduk, hmm seperti ditaman mungkin. Disini ada?" Jawab Sehun.

"Hey dibelakang kantin kan ada taman dan ada tempat duduknya!" sahut Chanyeol.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau makan dulu ya. Karena kalau dikelas kan jauh harus naik tangga."

"Mau ditemani?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian berdua. Daah!" ucap Sehun.

"Haha. Daaah!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Sehun yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya jauh dari hadapan mereka. Baekhyun pun tersipu malu. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Baekkie tunggu!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menyusul Baekhyun.

...

Di taman belakang sekolah

"Aaah cukup bagus juga. Kenapa malah diletakkan dibelakang kantin? Kan jadi tertutup. Hhh.."

Sehun berada ditaman belakang sekolah sekarang. Sayang sekali menurut Sehun, tamannya bagus tapi letaknya tertutup. Bahkan hanya ada Sehun disana sekarang. Tapi itu bagus menurut Sehun karena ia sudah lama tidak merasakan ketenangan. Kehidupan di Seoul sangat berbeda dengan di Busan.

Sehun melangkah menuju bangku panjang yang ada disana. Bangku panjang itu tampak belakang dari penglihatan Sehun. Jadi Sehun tidak tau bahwa ada yang sedang tidur disana sampai Sehun sudah ada didepan bangku panjang itu.

"Jongin? Kok tidur disini?" Sehun merenyit heran.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kok jadi ada KaiStal ya? Ugh-_- LOL

Ada yang udah sedikit paham ngga kenapa Jongin gamau deket-deket yeoja? Pasti belom. Nantikan selanjutnya kk

**Thanks yang udah review^^ : **adindaekaputri20; bbuingbbuingaegyo; daddykaimommysehun; ayanesakura chan; nicerindi; SehunBubbleTea1294; UNTAKUTUBUTARA4; ; barbieLuKai; chanbaekxxx; askasufa; oh aja; Oh Jizze; ; CuttieSehunnie; 2312; byuncrackers; xxx; CuttieSehunnie

**Tinggalkan jejak dengan mengklik 'review' dibawah ini **


End file.
